custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Glonor
Glonor was an Av-Matoran who served as a high-ranking official in the Vacca Nui Military. He was dimensionally displaced to the Fractures Universe. History Early life Similarly to most other Av-Matoran, Glonor came into being on Spherus Magna, where he aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe for some time before he was later placed in the Universe Core with the other Av-Matoran. Glonor lived with the other Matoran of Light in relative peace for 40,000 years - under the protection of the Toa Mata - until the Time Slip occurred. In this time he developed a strong friendship with another Av-Matoran named Tollubo. Post Time Slip Approximately 60,000 years ago, when the Time Slip occurred, Glonor was amongst the minority of the Av-Matoran who was separated from the rest of his tribe, who were situated on the Southern Continent. He was relocated to Vacca Nui where he found employment working in the island's military forces as a Military Official, a demanding and barbarous position involving detective work within the armed forces and regular fieldwork. As the world of warfare was a new concept to Glonor, he swiftly found himself out of place amongst fellow Military Officials, who were all battle-hardened, bitter Generals. Seeking to adopt a fresher approach to his work, the Av-Matoran began rigorous military training, applying himself wholeheartedly to each task, and even becoming involved in the forensics behind the occasional Military-associated homicide. Being itinerant by nature, Glonor often relocated his place of residence within Vacca Nui and, depending on his assignments, in other areas of the Matoran Universe. As such, he became extremely adaptable to abrupt changes. Approximately 79,500 years ago, notably during the first days of the Metru Nui Civil War, Glonor was known to have captured and imprisoned a Ba-Matoran criminal, named Garnax, who had leaching land off of the island’s local Turaga then sold it to the Dark Hunters. After questioning the Matoran on a cliff-edge, Glonor proceeded to shoot him in the shoulder with an Electro cannon then kicked him off the edge to his doom. However, he often feared that the fall had not been fatal and leaving Garnax's death open to ambiguity would one day come back to haunt him. He was in fact proved correct when Garnax's Fractures Universe counterpart survived the incident and he was once again forced to meet the Po-Matoran's challenge. A further few centuries into Glonor's career, a group of Dark Hunters held Po-Vacca under a three-year military siege. When the Matoran forces took up military action against the aggressors, the Av-Matoran was drafted into a military task force and was forced to hole up in a sand dune awaiting orders to infiltrate the city. However, the task force's supply chain rarely reached them as their supplier - a crooked Ta-Matoran named Iolan - had began selling the supplies off to other islands in order to make a profit. In this case, the Ta-Matoran sold the supplies off to Matoran in the Northern Continent and left the unit to starve in the desert, giving the impression that he had sent the supplies to the soldiers in the paperwork when he actually had not, causing Glonor considerable hardship. Several years later, the Av-Matoran pursued the missing rations after finding similar amounts of Vacca Nuian military supplies in the Northern Continent and was able to solve the mystery. Angered by the suffering he and his fellow soldiers had been forced to endure, the Av-Matoran collected the evidence to show that Iolan had been selling the supplies while he was ordered to transport them to the soldiers. However, instead of sending the report directly to the Vacca Nui Matoran Military Supreme Command, Glonor summoned the Ta-Matoran as a warning to give him a chance to mount some form of defense. Unfortunately, Iolan teased Glonor, provoking him to attack the Matoran of Fire. The conflict ended in the shattering of Iolan's Kanohi, the splitting of his skull, and both of the Ta-Matoran's legs being broken. The loss of his Kanohi rendered the Matoran of Fire comatose for six months, during which time the report was filed against him and Glonor was demoted for the severity of the attack. Fortunately, due to the strength of his case, Glonor was saved from military punishment and was demoted to a Field Officer. Vacca Nui Civil War Almost directly after his demotion, Civil War broke out in Vacca Nui. Drafted into a front line offensive platoon, Glonor battled on behalf of the Ko-Matoran population and survived twenty-six years of the war unharmed. However, one year prior to the end of the conflict, he was injured when a battalion of Po-Matoran fired upon his allies with a Nektann Blaster. One of Glonor's Ko-Matoran team mates was caught in the explosion and torn apart with such force that his jawbone struck the Av-Matoran in the lower chest and critically wounded him. In desperate need of medical attention, Glonor lay buried in the rubble for eight days before he was pulled from the wreckage by reinforcements. After a year of recuperation in a hospital bed, Glonor was finally able to return to active duty in the military. However, with the war being over, he was rewarded for his bravery with a Purple Heart-Stone medal. Ashamed of his sickening prize, he swiftly disposed of the medal in a refuse container. Feeling that he no longer belonged on Vacca Nui, Glonor left the island and began to travel the Matoran Universe, exploring many of the more volcanic, dangerous regions. Reign of Shadows At the point of Makuta Teridax's domination of the Matoran Universe, Glonor had taken up residence in Nynrah. Forced to accept the downfall of Mata Nui, the Av-Matoran went into hiding, where he encountered Tollubo, Jollun, Mesa and Saran; a group of Av-Matoran who had escaped the Southern Continent. However, under unclear circumstances, the group's location was compromised by a rogue Rahkshi of Fragmentation, which proceeded to kill Mesa and injure Jollun before Glonor and Tollubo were able to band together and kill the Rahkshi themselves. Given his military experience, Glonor was able to effectively steer the group to safety in an old, abandoned fortress on the coast of Nynrah. However, Tollubo took the role as the group's leader. After several weeks of isolation, Toa Gali arrived on the island, making contact with the four Av-Matoran and enabling their escape, along with a large number of Fe-Matoran. Catching wind of a Rahkshi army amassing in the Southern Matoran Universe, Glonor and his allies After the death of Makuta Teridax and the debilitation of the Great Spirit Robot, Glonor and the rest of the denizens of the Matoran Universe emigrated to Spherus Magna. Spherus Magna Upon exiting the Matoran Universe, Glonor was swayed to join his fellow Matoran as they mingled with the Agori species. For a period of time, he found peace in a small settlement that had been constructed in the Northern region of the planet. During this time, Tollubo and Jollun were gifted with Toa Stones and tasked with preserving the settlement. However, Glonor swiftly grew discontent with the mellow nature of life in a village and became keen to explore the newly reformed virgin forests of Spherus Magna. In a similar frame of mind, Tollubo planned to traverse Bota Magna and the unexplored northern regions of the planet. Sticking with his closely-knit circle of associates, Glonor accompanied Toa Tollubo, Betak and Eselox on an expedition. Torn between remaining in the village to protect the Matoran and his friend, Toa Jollun eventually decided to join this group, bringing his companion, Saran, along with him. Contrary to the group’s initial intentions of a joyful, revitalizing excursion, the party soon happened upon a subterranean tunnel shaft which led deep underground. Unsure of what lay beneath, Jollun suggested that they returned to their village, where they could establish contact with the Turaga. Headstrong and eager to make a name for himself, Tollubo ignored his fellow Toa and led the others deep into the cave. Upon entering the subterranean passageway, however, the convoy happened upon an abandoned grotto, which had once served as a personal laboratory for the Great Being known as Heremus. Decorated with curious inventions as the workstation was, the travelers discovered a device capable of projecting dimensional portals. Swiftly theorizing that the Great Beings had used the device to flee not only the planet, but also the universe, Tollubo suffered a severe anxiety attack, denouncing his faith in the Great Beings altogether and calling out to the heavens in search of divine judgment. When he found no word from above he was consoled by Betak, whose claim that "from those who have much to give, much is required," moved him to acknowledge that he could only stride forwards. Convinced that there was no life for him on Spherus Magna, Tollubo elected to use the dimensional device to travel to a different reality, one where his talents could be put to better use. Discontent with the state of Spherus Magna, Glonor's allies followed him through a dimensional portal. Fractures Universe ''Frozen Calling After a meeting with the High Council of Metru Nui, Glonor set off in search of a place of residence. Skeptical to use the Chutes, Glonor decided to ride by bus but ended up with no money and stranded in Onu-Metru. Luckily, he managed to board a white luxury coach and hitch a ride with a number of somewhat-elderly Matoran tourists. Unfortunately, after driving through a particularly rural part of Ko-Metru in a snow-storm, the driver skidded and crashed the bus. Glonor took action and helped to set up flares to warn other vehicles of the crash during the snow storm. He then learnt the Agori bus driver's name was Knox and the two managed to contact a local police department in a nearby town named Elysium. Shortly afterwards, Crystallus - the Deputy Chief of the Elysium Police Department - arrived at the crash site of the bus and told the passengers that another vehicle was being sent to transport them to the Police Station. Glonor travelled with the other passengers and arrived at the Station where they were taken into the care of several of the residents, something that had been arranged after Knox showed Crystallus the tour group's initial hotel reservations. However, as Glonor was not on the initial tour group list as he hitched a ride on the bus, he was not assigned to any of the residents. This meant that Crystallus was forced to take care of him himself. After waiting for the end of his host's shift in the office of Elysium's Chief of Police - Glacii - Glonor learnt of a homicide in the city where a Fe-Matoran had been murdered. He later asked Crystallus for further details and managed to manipulate him into admitting the murder had taken place. However, the conversation was later interrupted as Crystallus was called to respond to a call after reports of trespassing. Upon arriving at the neighborhood, Glonor and Crystallus found two Kraata-possessed members of a local biker gang - the Kraata Purge — cornering Chief Glacii. After noticing how long Glacii had been standing in the standoff, the two Matoran got out of the cruiser to aid Glacii. Glonor decided to sneak up behind the two bikers while Crystallus went directly to help Glacii. However, the police chief then engaged the biker in a fight by landing a punch to his head. Luckily, Glonor was able to knock the biker off balance then proceeded to knock both bikers unconscious, something that shocked both Glacii and Crystallus. Shortly after the incident in the alleyway, Crystallus proceeded to take Glonor to his home where Glonor met Lagira - Crystallus' wife. The Ko-Matoran then explained that the bikers had been illegally selling Kraata in Elysium for a while and that the city was dependent on a court case after a Ga-Matoran named Nokama witnessed such a sale take place. He also revealed that Nokama's life was likely in danger as her testimony could have the bikers evicted from the town. However, the Ko-Matoran then explained that—in order to gain the prison that Elysium had competed for—the police department had been forced to sign to everything on a contract, including an inefficient crisis plan, which involved all members of the police department abandoning their posts in the event of a break out from the prison. Glonor then concluded that Nokama would be killed if the prison siren were to sound at any time in the next month before the trial. The next morning Crystallus delivered Glonor to the Ga-Matoran's house. The Av-Matoran then proceeded to meet her. He discussed the strength of her testimony then reassured her that her suffering was worth getting the bikers evicted from the city. However, chief Glacii swiftly arrived at the house and informed Glonor that Crystallus had managed to identify that Knox had killed both Papura and the Fe-Matoran homicide victim. Abilities and Traits As an Av-Matoran, Glonor has the ability to change how the color of his armor appeared. He had been trained to use this ability reflexively, helping keep his elemental affiliation secret. Glonor could also channel small amounts of Light energy through his hands or tools, though his ability was only accessible whilst in the Universe Core. Glonor also spent years of his life training to reach peak physical capability. He is an unrivaled marksman who is capable of using any form of projectile weapon with considerable accuracy, respect and precision. Mask and Tools Throughout his life, Glonor chose to wear a Powerless Kanohi Iden, a somewhat peculiar decision for an Av-Matoran. Additionally, Glonor wielded two Light Blades, as well as a booster rocket. However, he abandoned these tools during Makuta Teridax's Reign of Shadows in order to go become antonymous in a crowd of Matoran. Forms Quotes Trivia *The Glonor character was originally conceived in late 2007, as one of BobTheDoctor27's early first custom creations. This iteration of Glonor, however, was a Ko-Matoran and was originally named Iman, though this form was never built and served no storyline purpose. Only one image exists of him in this form. This incarnation of the character would later give rise to Invader39's Fragmented Alternate Version of the character. *Glonor is not destined to be transformed by Energized Protodermis and, in fact, has a surprisingly bad reaction to it, as discovered during an incident involving the substance in his early military career. Appearances *''Whispers in the Dark'' *''Over Your Shoulder'' - Mentioned *''Frozen Calling'' *''Falling in the Black'' - Not Mentioned By Name *''Judgment Day'' - To Be Written See also *Glonor's Brickshelf Gallery *Glonor (Fractures Alternate Universe) *Glonor (Remains Alternate Universe) *Glonor (Rebellion Alternate Universe) *Glonor (Fragmented Alternate Universe) Category:Matoran Category:Light Category:Characters Category:Frozen Calling Category:Av-Matoran Category:Itinerant Characters Category:Self-MOCs